


Las Hojas Caen

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Mis pasos resuenan en la piedra, el viento me envuelve, a mí alrededor caen as hojas.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Otoño
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	Las Hojas Caen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Nota: Estaba bastante triste cuando lo escribí, no sé hasta qué punto me llegue a gustar o disgustar en el futuro. Nota: En si, en el borrador lleva escrito el nombre de unos de los dos, pero decidí no ponerlo, ademas de que me ha inspirado para otro fic.

**Las Hojas Caen**

  
  
  
  
  
Hoy es el día en que nos encontramos. Te he extrañado tanto, es como una eternidad de melancolía cuando te siento distante de mí.  
  
  
Siento el viento jugar con mis cabellos, llevo un ramo de rosas, nuestras favoritas, para que las recuerdes conmigo. O será… ¿que lo recuerdas todo? Cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos hablamos por primera vez y sobretodo… esa noche, cuando nos separamos ¿Sabes? Yo no la olvido. Aunque me gusta más recordar los momentos felices.  
  
  
Llevare tu amor a donde vaya me dijiste un día. Y yo en tu nombre he cumplido esa promesa. Lo llevo conmigo a donde voy, no te he olvidado.  
  
  
El tacto de tus manos, el aroma de tu pelo, el sabor de tu piel, la electricidad de tus besos, tu perfume favorito, tu envolvente calor… tu voz.  
  
  
¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que amo tu voz? Sobre todo cuando pronunciabas mi nombre, el color de tu voz es algo que llevo gravado a fuego en mi mente.  
  
  
Un soplo de aire frió se cuela entre mi cuello y mis orejas provocando un escalofrió y que tenga que ajustar la bufanda marrón oscuro que llevo, esa horrenda y amada bufanda que me hiciste comprar inviernos atrás.  
  
  
Exhalo un suspiro ¿Sera que todavía recuerdas mi amor, estas esperando mi llegada como yo ansío estar tu lado? A veces siento que nunca obtendré las respuestas que quiero, por más que espere escucharlas.  
  
  
En el otoño esta dibujada tu silueta, en el viento encerrada tu voz. Todo me recuerda a ti, a nosotros y nuestra vida juntos, que cada día se siente tan lejana, ¿es aquí donde se dice que abrazaría al diablo sin dudar por ver tu cara al escuchar mi habla? Aunque te hablo siempre, nunca veo tu rostro y no me reflejo ya en tus iris azules.  
  
  
Unas lágrimas quieren salir, pero te prometí que no lloraría. No fue tu decisión el irte, pero me hiciste prometer que no derramaría una lágrima cuando tuviésemos que vernos y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Miro mi reloj, casi es la hora. Discúlpame, pero ya es un habito, un ritual para mí el encontrarnos justo cuando las manecillas señalan la hora en que todo se decidió. Quizá es mi negación la que me habla, la que me hace pensar que todo continúa, que nada término, que el tiempo se detiene cuando no estoy a tu lado, que es solo un sueño y que este es el verdadero despertar, cuando continuamos juntos.  
  
  
Miro al cielo, rememorando tus cálidos dedos acomodando mi cabello tras mi oreja y sonriendo.  
  
  
Vuelvo a ver mi reloj. Es hora. Me levanto lentamente con las flores entre mis manos y camino despacio por el camino de piedra tallada mi corazón se sacude, se agita al pensar en verte de nuevo.  
Mis pasos resuenan en la piedra, el viento me envuelve, a mí alrededor caen as hojas y me detengo a soltar un profundo suspiro antes de reanudar mis pasos y traspasar las puertas del cementerio.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
